


Шоколад по пятницам

by fish4l



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish4l/pseuds/fish4l
Summary: Нет ничего смешнее взрослого мужика, закусывающего виски шоколадом. Или есть?





	Шоколад по пятницам

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: упоминание употребления спиртных напитков и, возможно, беспорядочных связей  
Написано на WTF-2015 для команды Snape 2015

Северус недоумевал, зачем к нему в подземелья аккуратно раз в неделю с неизменной бутылкой огневиски и неизменной же шоколадкой приходит Люпин. Ну понятно, первый раз заявился после чудовищного урока ЗОТИ с боггартом в сентябре — извиняться. Мялся на пороге, улыбался виновато, доставая из кармана неприлично огромную плитку, а из-за спины протягивая слегка запыленную бутыль. Снейп тогда долго не раздумывал: настроение было ниже плинтуса, а выпить хотелось — и впустил блохастого вместе с извинениями. Только что он, баба какая, сладким закусывать? Пришлось звать домовика, накрывать, как полагается, стол — лед, лимон, какие-то орехи…

В первый вечер они и не разговаривали почти. Снейп медленно остывал, раздражение его снижалось одновременно с уровнем жидкости в бутылке. Люпин пытался было вести беседу, но его редкие реплики оставались без ответа, и он тоже, в конце концов, отдал дань напитку. Расстались они, по мнению Снейпа, так и вовсе по-дружески: в одиннадцать Люпину было вежливо указано на дверь с пожеланием спокойной ночи. Хозяин покоев при этом с кресла так и не встал.

Наутро Северус был удивлен своим вчерашним благодушием. Потом вспомнил виноватый вид Люпина, его дурацкую шоколадку и, главное, янтарный цвет огневиски, делающий этот мир немного более симпатичным. И решил, что вечер был неплох.  
Через несколько недель, в начале октября, Северус был несказанно удивлен повторным визитом потрепанного после полнолуния Ремуса — на этот раз предлогом была благодарность за Волчьелычье зелье. Расторопный домовик тут же организовал стол, мелко наломанный шоколад занял почетное место под правой рукой Люпина, бутылка огневиски — под правой же рукой Снейпа, и вечер перестал быть томным. На этот раз они даже поговорили — если считать разговором неспешное обсуждение студентов, с перечислением их недостатков одним преподавателем и попытками их оправдать — другим. Особенно досталось третьему курсу Гриффиндора. Северус даже подумывал предложить завтра сварить ученикам зелье от икоты, Поттеру оно бы особенно пригодилось.

Но на следующий день все было как всегда: Гриффиндор задирал на переменах Слизерин; Слизерин после уроков задирал Гриффиндор; ученики Рейвенкло не поднимали головы от учебников. Дамблдор, как обычно, жаловался на зубную боль, и Снейпу пришлось самому сварить несколько порций противокариесного зелья: работа четвертого курса Хаффлпафа окончательно лишила бы директора возможности употреблять пищу.  
Шли недели, Люпин приходил все в той же старой мантии и с тем же приличным огневиски, все так же обсуждались студенты и, в редкие дни, преподаватели. Филч опять принял Минерву за миссис Норрис и погладил, Помфри едва хватило на него пластыря, но шрам в этот раз останется; Хагрид притащил от кентавров какой-то зубровки и не хочет делиться; Флитвик гулял на гоблинской свадьбе на прошлых выходных, и на следующий день все курсы учили отрезвляющие чары. Нет, зелье гораздо, гораздо лучше: мягче действует. О Дамблдоре, впрочем, как и о совместном школьном прошлом, не говорили никогда. Попытки Ремуса заикнуться о Сириусе были встречены гнетущим молчанием, и тема пополнила копилку запретных. Впрочем, Северус все чаще позволял себе соглашаться с мнением коллеги. Да, Грейнджер все-таки талантлива, Малфой временами несносен, а Оливер Вуд — очень симпатичный молодой человек. Снейп был крайне поражен, когда подтвердил эту мысль вслух. Крайне.

Все шло неплохо до самого Хэллоуина. После неудачного визита Блэка в башню Гриффиндора, Люпин практически ворвался в покои коллеги, выпил залпом два бокала — свой и Северуса, рухнул в кресло и молчал несколько часов, не реагируя на расспросы. Впрочем, Снейпу было традиционно побоку, из-за чего так взбесился блохастый: из-за старого дружка или из-за только что прошедшего полнолуния. Жалко было только огневиски, он только-только распробовал новый сорт. Ничего, налил новый бокал — и распробовал как следует.

Именно начиная с ноября они стали встречаться раз в неделю, по пятницам. Правда, со временем недоумение Снейпа только росло. Он так и не мог понять, какой толк волчку от их еженедельных пьянок. Как настоящие мужики, они скоро перестали ограничиваться одной бутылкой. Снейп проинспектировал свои запасы: подарков от учеников и Люциуса скопилось немало, но не будешь же пить в одиночку, сопьешься... А тут какая-никакая компания, такой повод распотрошить заначку. Огневиски сменил маггловский односолодовый, холодным ноябрьским вечером с успехом прошла дегустация абсента, в декабре хорошо пошел ром… Утренняя субботняя порция антипохмельного усилиями дежурного домовика всегда была на прикроватной тумбочке. К Рождеству Ремус перетаскал в качестве закуски почти весь ассортимент "Сладкого королевства", кроме самого экстремального, конечно, и Северус мог по вкусу различить, сделан шоколад из какао-бобов Эквадора или Ганы. Нельзя сказать, что его радовал новоприобретенный навык, сладкое и есть сладкое, бабская еда, тьфу.

К весне, когда уже и круг напитков был завершен, вернулись к привычному огневиски, изредка разбавляя его полученным от Люциуса коньяком, а Снейп все так же не понимал, чего Люпина так тянет в его покои. Северус говорил, что думал, совершенно не беспокоясь о том, чтобы не обидеть безответного коллегу; не стеснялся выгонять его по своему желанию; временами полностью игнорировал, сидя с бокалом у камина и уставившись в огонь. Но Люпин неумолимо возвращался, привычно мялся с виноватой улыбкой у двери и занимал самое неудобное кресло — глубокое и низкое.

Не то чтобы Снейп мечтал избавиться от несколько навязчивой компании, но он привык добираться до сути вещей, и как-то мартовским вечером (коньяк, лимон, сахар, кофе), где-то на середине второй бутылки, он решительно перебил рассказывающего об очередной ерунде Люпина. И правильно перебил: выслушивать дифирамбы Поттеру не было никаких сил, а вопрос так и рвался из глубины души.

— Люпин. А какого, собственно, хера?

Люпин замер на полуслове.

— Северус, прости?..

— Какого хера тебе взбрело со мной пить, блохастый?

Люпин покраснел и заерзал.

— Северус, пожалуйста, давай без оскорблений? Нормально же общаемся, понимаем друг друга…

— Это ты со мной нормально общаешься, я с тобой — как придется. Под настроение. И что, прости, я должен в тебе понимать? С шерстью у меня проблем нет, хвост не мешает. Я тебя спрашиваю — какого?

Расстроенный Ремус выбрался из жадных объятий неудобного кресла и сделал пару неловких шагов по комнате. Он застыл у камина, с осуждением глядя на комфортно устроившегося Северуса. Тот наблюдал за ним с нескрываемым любопытством.

— Я думал, мы друзья, — голос растерянного Люпина бальзамом лился на сердце. День был так себе, баллов с Гриффиндора снял всего ничего, котел Лонгботтома уцелел, к Филчу на отработку никого не отправил. Требовалось срочно повысить уровень раздражения, а блохастик всегда был такой легкой добычей…

— Уилтширский волк тебе друг.

— Северус! — теперь в голосе Ремуса слышалась обида. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел?

— Да нет, оставайся, — в этот момент можно было позволить себе немного великодушия. — Просто скажи: ка-ко-го хе-ра?

Волчок забегал по комнате настолько быстро и уверенно, насколько ему позволял выпитый алкоголь, то есть не очень быстро и не слишком уверенно. Снейп наблюдал за ним, глядя сквозь стекло бокала. Коньяк окрашивал весь мир в какой-то теплый цвет, и на душе было также тепло: расшевелить малахольного Люпина было приятным бонусом этого совершенно незначительного вечера.

Наконец тот закончил мельтешить и с непривычно решительным лицом присел на подлокотник кресла Снейпа. Северус несколько опешил от такой фамильярности — ладно, они называют друг друга по имени, хорошо, Люпин называет всегда, а Снейп — когда захочет; ладно, они пьют вместе, едят с одного стола, в конце концов! Но никаких приветственных рукопожатий, никаких приятельских похлопываний по плечу, и уж тем более никаких нарушений личного пространства! Он окончательно окаменел, когда Люпин наклонился ближе и, резко выдохнув, отчаянно зашептал:

— Северус, ты мне нравишься. С тобой… Тебя… — и не договорил.

Снейп понял, что он все-таки допился. Некоторые допиваются до белочек и чертиков, а лично он допился до влюбленного оборотня. Теперь Снейп знал, какого, собственно, хера, но понятия не имел, что с этим делать. Нет, надо все-таки выгнать животное, лечь спать, принять утром двойную дозу антипохмельного и отменить алкогольные пятницы на две недели. Три. Месяц!

Тем временем Люпин неуклюже сполз с подлокотника на пол возле кресла и уткнулся лицом в колени. Снейп отмер и потянулся было потрепать его по голове, как собаку, но на всякий случай тут же убрал руку, опасаясь, что волк-то может и огрызнуться. Его внезапно развеселила мысль, что именно за его, собственно, хером Люпин и приходил, ах, как же удачно он выбрал формулировку вопроса. Где-то в это мгновение коньяк окончательно отодвинул здравый смысл на задний план, и Снейп решил-таки дать Люпину, что тот хочет — то есть дать. Он ведь правильно понял?

Встать с кресла было слегка затруднительно, мир покачивался и расплывался, ноги не желали удерживать тело в вертикальном положении, но Снейп, преодолев коварную гравитацию, кое-как поднял оба тела. Схватив собутыльника за рукав, потащил в сторону двери в спальню. Ремус не только не сопротивлялся, но, кажется, даже глаза не открывал и шел, запинаясь, как телок на веревочке.

Ввалившись в спальню, Снейп на мгновение забыл, что они собирались делать, но тут же опомнился и стал сдирать с себя мантию, почему-то одной левой рукой, забыв, что правой держит за рукав Люпина. Процесс шел медленно и неудобно, пока он, наконец, не догадался освободить вторую руку. Стащив мантию через голову, а брюки через туфли (кажется, послышался треск ткани), он обернулся на оборотня, который так и стоял с закрытыми глазами почти на пороге. Снейп подумал, что что-то идет не так: он уже раздет и готов, а кандидат в любовники, кажется, не уверен, что является кандидатом. Так что снова схваченный за все тот же рукав Ремус делал робкие шаги в сторону кровати.

О прелестях мужской любви Северус знал немного, пробовал и того меньше — немного взаимной дрочки на старших курсах в дортуаре. Вспомнилось что-то там про пальцы и смазку. Смазка! Бросив Люпина посреди комнаты, Снейп обыскал карманы в поисках палочки, через пару минут осознав, что оставил ее в кармане растерзанной мантии. Пол неуловимо притягивал прилечь, но обещание позабытого секса (мелькнувшая на заднем плане мысль о том, кто, собственно, и кому его обещал, и шла ли вообще о сексе речь, была изгнана сразу же) затмило все остальные желания. Снейп недаром гордился своей силой воли и, дотянувшись до палочки, вскинул руку в победном жесте в сторону ванной: "Акцио!" Отбившись от трех незнакомых шампуней — видимо, припрятанных домовиками рождественских подарков, — двух кусков мыла и резиновой уточки, он все-таки схватил на подлете банку с массажным маслом. Смотреть на нее пришлось долго, из дальних отсеков памяти лениво всплывало что-то про топов и Лонгботтомов, на этой мысли он даже подзавис, прежде чем избавился от образа круглолицего испуганного Невилла, нежно прижимающего к себе котел. Боттомов, точно! Конечно, он должен быть сверху, но взаимосвязи между маслом, пальцами и Люпином он пока не видел.

Ремус так и стоял посреди комнаты, на его плече красовалась недолетевшая до Снейпа призванная из ванной мочалка, глаза все еще были закрыты. Снейп подошел ближе, сдернул паклю и толкнул кандидата.

— Эй!

Люпин не отзывался. Было понятно, что он вырубился прямо так, стоя. Не то от нервов, не то от выпитого. Слабак! Снейп дотащил его до кровати, кое-как усадил и принялся раздевать. Ему давненько, со студенческой поры, не доводилось видеть голым другого мужчину; зрелище ожидалось довольно любопытное, но для этого надо было еще потрудиться. Легкое возражение на тему того, что секс все-таки ожидался с человеком своего пола, он даже не принимал в расчет. Какая разница, все равно будет горячо, узко и мокро, особенно если он поймет, как именно до этого добраться. Нельзя сказать, что у Снейпа давно не было интимных отношений: массажное масло из ванной и собственная рука регулярно встречались вечерами с третьим членом их дружной компании. Но он уже забыл, каково это — делить удовольствие с кем-то помимо себя.

Мантия Люпина сопротивлялась, как могла — потайные крючки и петли путались, и Северус применил палочку по назначению: с ее помощью было удобно поддеть неподдающуюся застежку. Потом, запоздало осознав, что он волшебник, распылил несчастную тряпку на клочки. Было как-то неудобно. Снейп почувствовал, что стоит голым коленями на каменном и мокром полу — чертова мочалка почему-то оказалась влажной. Пришлось уронить Люпина из сидячего положения в лежачее и продолжить изыскания на кровати. Постепенно из вороха ткани, бывшей некогда одеждой, Снейп достал голую руку и обнажил бедро. На ощупь конечности были непривычно волосатыми и забавно щекотались. Теперь на постели лежал практически обнаженный, точнее, совсем голый, только покрытый принятой Снейпом в темноте за термобелье шерстью, оборотень. В этот момент Северус осознал, что сам-то до сих пор в ботинках и подштанниках не первой свежести. Кое-как содрав и с себя остатки одежды, он лег рядом с Ремусом, положив тому руку на живот. Беглое сравнение тел оказалось не в пользу зельевара — он-то отличался практически гладкой и безволосой кожей, да и причиндалы оборотня даже не в боевой готовности внушали уважение. Пискнувшую было мысль о том, кто сегодня, собственно, и должен был быть за девочку, Снейп подавил в зародыше.

Однако лежать на кровати рядом с кем-то теплым уже было приятно. В голове кружились не то маггловские вертолеты, не то какое-то радужное зелье в процессе приготовления. На периферии еще маячило слово "секс", но сил делать что-либо не было. Северус покрутил перед лицом рукой, пересчитал пальцы… Пальцы, точно! Смазка есть, теперь нужны пальцы. Зачем?

Чтобы привести Люпина в чувство, пришлось довольно долго пихать его в бок. Пришедший в себя оборотень был несказанно удивлен сменой диспозиции и отсутствием на себе и Снейпе одежды.

— Что происходит?

— Ты говорил про секс.

— Я говорил про секс? — недоумению оборотня не было предела. — Мне кажется, я имел в виду что-то другое.

— Другое? Какой-то другой вид секса?

Ремус даже слегка протрезвел от такого предположения. Он-то прекрасно знал, какие виды секса могут быть между двумя мужчинами, и точно помнил, что ни один из них не имел в виду. Снейп сунул ему в руку банку:

— Делай, что там положено. Пока я согласен.

Недоумение Люпина все-таки покинуло известные ему пределы и устремилось в бесконечность.

— Хорошо… Встань на четвереньки…

Снейп слепо повиновался. Стоять на коленях на кровати, кстати, было гораздо удобнее, чем на полу. И суше. От нечего делать он разглядывал стену за изголовьем. Та продолжала покачиваться: коньяк делал мир неустойчивым.

Люпин тем временем откручивал непослушными пальцами крышку в другую сторону. Та не поддавалась, пришлось применить зубы. Северус медитировал на стену, слушая одним ухом возню за своей спиной. Победив чертово масло, Люпин вылил его на пальцы (совсем немного), на себя (побольше), на спину Снейпа (еще немного) и на кровать — почти все. Резко запахло лавандой, и оборотень чихнул. Не прошло и нескольких секунд, как он чихнул еще и еще раз. Сквозь сдавленные звуки Северус расслышал что-то вроде "чертова аллергия", и чихание продолжилось с новой силой.

Пришлось обернуться, старательно избегая края весьма ограниченной по площади постели, влезть ногой в холодное масло и уткнуться лбом в волосатую грудь. Практически перед носом Снейпа болтался один немаловажный факт: Люпин совершенно не был возбужден. Как и он сам. С тоскливой мыслью, что до секса еще далеко, Северус поскользнулся на масле, потянулся вперед и, не удержав равновесие, ухнул лицом прямо туда. В богатые ремусовы причиндалы. Запах был мужской… но псиной не пахло, и ладно. А вот осязательно все оказалось прекрасно — гладкая кожа, почему-то почти горячая и мгновенно твердеющая под губами. Вот только чертова шерсть лезла в нос!

Чих над головой немедленно прекратился.

Снейп удобно упирался головой в теплый живот и трогал языком все, что доставал. Доставал не все, но вполне достаточно для пришедшего в себя Ремуса. В какой-то момент в губы Северуса снизу ткнулась головка крупного члена. Пришлось облизать и ее. Вкуса Снейп не понял, в его рту царил тот самый незабываемый вкус спиртного, который через пару часов превратится во вкус кошачьей мочи. Чих наверху окончательно сменился глубоким стоном и какими-то невнятными не то проклятиями, не то пожеланиями. Слова было сложно разобрать, зато каждый грудной стон отдавался в ушах приятной музыкой. Внезапно Люпин дернулся, и Северус как-то так, неожиданно для самого себя, окончательно лишился оральной девственности. Происходящее было забавно-приятным, и хотя коньяк в организме все еще побеждал гормоны, Снейп, наконец, почувствовал возбуждение. И понял, куда все-таки надо было применять пальцы. И смазку. Выпустив изо рта свою внезапную добычу, Северус смог приподняться — теперь они с Ремусом сидели одинаково враскоряку и смотрели друг другу в глаза — и протянул руку:

— Давай.

Люпин не понял, что надо давать, вспомнил о манерах и решил дать поцелуй. У него почти получилось, но за пару секунд до столкновения Снейп почувствовал, что изо рта у Ремуса пахнет несколько хуже, чем там, где он только что был, и, плавным движением ускользнув от предложенных лобзаний, вернулся вниз. Рука так и осталась протянутой. Краем ускользающего от удовольствия сознания Ремус догадался про смазку и сжал в протянутой руке банку с остатками масла. Последней его ясной мыслью было — "О, он такой милый… подготовит себя сам…"

Снейп тем временем продолжал оттачивать оральные навыки. В голове плыло, его собственный член выражал растущую заинтересованность, а обнаруженная на донышке банки густая жидкость пришлась как нельзя кстати. И Северус решительно ткнул вымазанными пальцами в том направлении, в котором считал нужным. Плюс-минус дюйм: руки дрожали. Люпин вскрикнул, и восторга в этом звуке было маловато. Снейп, как мог, прицелился на ощупь еще раз и попал. Вокруг пальцев все-таки стало горячо, влажно и чувствовалось сопротивление. Все шло хорошо, только куда? Северус понятия не имел, что делать дальше. В этот момент оборотень, окончательно наплевав на принципы якобы альфы, насадился на пальцы глубже и громко застонал. Снейп героически сопоставил эти факты между собой и медленно задвигал рукой, не выпуская член изо рта. Кажется, Люпин снова отключился. И Северус понял, что вот оно — сейчас или никогда. Коньяк с гормонами тоже пришли к соглашению и взяли контроль на себя.

Снейп опрокинул Ремуса на спину, почти не шваркнув его головой о резное изголовье, подхватил чудом не изгвазданную маслом подушку, сунул ее под волосатую ремусову задницу, перехватил ноги, приподнимая ее еще выше, приставил член к… в… И понял, что смазки решительно не хватило, а опустошенная банка укатилась под кровать. Пришлось плюнуть сначала фигурально, а потом и в самом буквальном смысле. Поминутно поминая то Мерлина, то черта, Северус медленно входил в горячее нутро, тугое настолько, что он боялся за целостность своей уздечки и чужой задницы. Более обидным было бы не сдержаться на первом же толчке. Алый как маков цвет Люпин стонал и подавал вперед бедрами, не открывая глаз, Снейп двигался увереннее и наращивал темп. Ему было слегка не до мысли, что же там так нравится оборотню; самому же до головокружения было хорошо от резкого терпкого запаха, от прикосновения к жестким мускулистым ногам, от непристойных звуков, с которыми его яйца шлепали по заднице. Возбуждение дошло до пика и задержалось на нем, не угасало, не притуплялось: он трахал скулящего Ремуса, почти перегнув пополам, он смотрел, как тот дрочит себе в тщетной попытке приблизить развязку, как мнет яйца. Время остановилось, земля прекратила вращение, минут на десять прекратила, или даже на двадцать. Северус отсутствовал во времени и пространстве довольно долго, прежде чем понял, что так же далек от оргазма, как от порции антипохмельного. Борьба коньяка с эрекцией закончилась разгромной победой алкоголя.

Со сдавленным шипением Снейп вынул полуопавший член из чужой задницы и совершил тактический отход в ванную. Умывшись холодной водой и прикрывшись полотенцем для рук, он с порога обозрел разрушенную в пылу пьяной страсти комнату. По всем углам были разбросаны клочки ткани, на полу красовались отпечатки босых ног, уточка составляла компанию банке под кроватью. Смотреть на постель было особенно больно — сбитое белье, все в пятнах от лавандового масла, подушка с отпечатком задницы, растрепанный голый оборотень, не торопящийся превращаться в одетого. Прошло несколько тревожных минут, прежде чем Ремус встал, лениво потянулся и, не стесняясь так и не спавшего внушительного возбуждения, слегка утиной походкой прошел в ванную, задев по дороге Северуса плечом. Тот отпрянул, на мгновение ухватив остаток чужого тепла. Коньяк в крови все еще звал на неведомые подвиги, хотелось драки, пальцев, смазки и язвить, не важно, в каком порядке. Но пришлось, придерживая в стратегических местах полотенце, наблюдать с порога, как, по-звериному фыркая, умывается медленно трезвеющий Ремус.

— Ну что, по Обливиэйту и спать? — язык вспомнил свои навыки первым.

Не глядя на Снейпа, Люпин разочарованно пожал плечами и вызвал домовика с запасной одеждой. В ожидании эльфа в комнате повисла напряженная тишина. Собутыльники стояли, соблюдая дистанцию, и аккуратно старались не пересекаться взглядами и, тем более, разглядывать постель. Для созерцания оставалось не так же много предметов, и Снейп исподтишка пялился на Люпина. Тот выглядел совершенно трезвым, а вот про себя Снейп бы так не сказал.

— Теперь я понял, какого хера… — в этот момент язык не выдержал и предпринял еще одну попытку съязвить. Коньяк его поддержал, а вот мозг, к счастью, сопротивлялся.

— Снейп, — голос Люпина был холоден. — Мне с тобой пить нравилось, идиот.

Идиот ошарашено открыл и закрыл рот, не в силах найти подобрать адекватный ответ. Ремус не спеша оделся, нашел палочку, разочарованно цокнул над останками старенькой мантии и, уже у выхода, повернулся к изображавшему соляной столп Снейпу. Он явно хотел что-то сказать, но только вздохнул, отвернулся, потом повернулся еще раз… Северус впервые в жизни сдерживал рвущийся с языка яд, стараясь не спугнуть неожиданную добычу.

Но дверь хлопнула, оставив разочарованно гадать, обломится ли ему в следующую пятницу встреча. Хотя лучше бы все-таки секс. Хотя бы снизу. И надо подготовиться: литературку пролистать, подушку поменять. И смазку сварить, шоколадную. Из эквадорских бобов. На шоколад у Люпина нет аллергии.


End file.
